


Fairydust never lies

by Kat92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat92/pseuds/Kat92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figlets and memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin and the cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> featherpluckn asked for an AU fanfic of Robin screaming over a cockroach, so I decided to try. This was the result.

On cold winter mornings, Regina had a certain procedure on how to get out from beneath the warm covers. Her apartment was drafty and ridiculously cold in the winter months, so there was a need for something more than just determination to get out of bed.  
Normally she would hurry from her bed to the bathroom, in her slippers and thick robe. Then a hot shower and several cups of hot coffee to keep her warm and get her going. That was a normal start to her day. 

 

Of course since Regina started dating Robin things had changed, all for the better of course. Because now she had something else to keep her warm, both at night and in the mornings. Or she used to, because now, reaching out to the side where he usually was, the palm of her hand wasn’t met by his warm skin. There was just the cold sheet. Disappointed, Regina turned off the alarm and sat up in bed. “Robin?” She called out groggily, but got no reply. Running a hand through her bed hair, Regina spent a moment wondering where he had gone. 

 

As she slipped from the covers and quickly wrapped herself in her robe and put on the slippers, there was a loud shriek from the kitchen, no a scream, followed by the shattering sound of porcelain. In a split second Regina was awake and running to the kitchen. There she found Robin, but not in his usual masculine posture. Instead he was perched on a chair, looking like a scared little girl as his eyes clung to the floor. “What’s wrong?” she asked wide-eyed.  
Robin cleared his throat, obviously trying to rebuild whatever self-esteem he had just lost, pointing to the floor.  
On said floor were a now shattered cup and a cockroach, seemingly trying to escape the crime scene. “A cockroach?” Regina looked up at him, baffled. “A cockroach made you scream like a little girl?” 

 

“I did not!” He might as well have stomped his foot, Regina tilted her head, looking at him. 

 

“Like a little scared girl, who just saw a mouse” A smile grew on her lips, as the comedy of it all sunk in.

 

Robin just looked insulted, but stayed on the chair. 

 

“You live in a trailer for most of the year and you scream by the sight of a small bug?” Regina couldn’t help but laugh, no matter how much it hurt his ego to see her do so. 

 

“They’re not in my cups!.. And it wasn’t little, it’s a very big cockroach!”

 

Regina just laughed at him as she got a dustpan and got rid of the bug as well as the cup. 

 

“Just so we’re clear – there are no cockroaches in my trailer and no bugs of that size either”

 

“Whatever you say princess”

 

He jumped down, growling at her. Regina found a new cup and poured him a cup of the coffee he had made. Taking a sip herself she then handed the cup to Robin. 

 

“I need to get you out of this place” He muttered and took a sip of the hot liquid.

 

“And into your trailer? .. that’s not exactly an upgrade” Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“No” he shook his head. “Just some place.. better.”

 

“I don’t have the money, I can barely afford this place”

 

“I know .. But maybe we will.. someday” 

 

“We?” Regina tilted her head, curiously, as she looked up at him. 

 

Robin smiled warmly, “Yeah.. If you want to”

 

“Some place cockroach-free” she suggested with a broad grin on her face. 

 

Robin nodded with a chuckle as he pulled her close, so he could kiss her. 

 

“Wouldn’t want you to break any more of my cups” She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again. 

 

When he slipped his hands beneath her robe, Regina knew that she would most likely be late for work today.


	2. Post episode 2 season 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy/angsty thing. It was supposed just to be fluff but it turned a bit.. odd. But here it is. I'm getting my writing mojo back, so that's good.

 

She had been put in a room with two beds, one for Henry, one for her. Because even though everyone knew that Robin was with her, this wasn’t Storybrooke and you don’t share a bed with someone you’re not married to. It didn’t matter how one of them had just been close to dying, that was just how things were. So when they went to bed, which was pretty much after Emma had saved Robin, Regina had to leave his side. Just for appearances sake and not for long. Never the less, did she make sure that he was okay and safely in his chamber, before she went to her and Henry’s chamber.

 

It was only a matter of waiting until Henry was asleep, which took longer than she thought it would, before she could sneak out. With a flick of her hand, she appeared in Robin’s chamber in a puff of purple smoke. The ball gown was gone and she was dressed in a simple, white, night gown instead.   
Robin was asleep, she couldn’t blame him. With the amount of time Henry had taken to calm down and fall asleep, plus being stabbed could be quite exhausting.

 

Regina stepped closer to the bed and crawled into it from the opposite side of where Robin lay. He had thrown away the bloody shirt, leaving him bare-chested as he lay under the covers. Tonight’s events made Regina want to lift them and make sure once more, that he really was healed, that he really was safe. It would be the 50th time or so, she would have done that tonight. Plus it would involve her, probably waking him, which she would prefer not to do. Robin needed his rest, more than she needed to check and make sure he was still alive. She could tell that by just looking at him. So instead she lay down next to him, on top of the sheets. Just close enough, so she could feel the warmth, that always shone from him, like he was some sort of human furnace. But not close enough to touch him, even though she wanted to. For now curling up next to him and knowing that he was safe, was more than enough.

 

The quiet didn’t last for long, though. Because soon after, Robin started stirring in his sleep. He tossed slightly, turning his head back and forth, before he suddenly sat up with an exclamation of “Regina!”  
Sitting up quickly, Regina put a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him. “I’m right here” she said quietly, as his head shot around to look at her.

 

His blue eyes stared into hers for a long moment, as he seemed to regain his breath and come back from whatever dream he had.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked, placing her free hand on his jaw.

 

“I wasn’t fast enough. In my dream.. I couldn’t get to you and ..” The look on his face, was enough to finish the sentence for him.

 

“But you were, Robin.. you were” Regina couldn’t say, that she had been happy that he had been. Seeing him lying on the floor, bleeding and in pain, was something taking straight out of one of her many nightmares. Just thinking about it, made her palms sweat and her pulse rise. What would her enemies do to get at her? Would they really go through Robin, to get to her?  
Well, thinking back on what she had done, back in the day, she would absolutely have killed the loved one, to get to whomever it was.

 

Her thoughts must have been obvious from the look on her face, because before she could do anything to protest, Robin had pulled her onto his lap, cradling her against his chest.

 

“I could have lost you” Her voice was quiet, as if saying it out loud, made it more real.

 

“I could have lost _you_ ” He murmured back, into her hair as his nose prodded lightly at her temple.

 

It was true of course, if he and Charming hadn’t been so quick, she would most likely be dead now. But that thought didn’t scare her as much as losing Robin or Henry. She’d give her life for either of them, especially if they were being threatened, because of her. Lifting her head, she put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his temple. “Let’s not do that again any time soon .. Or ever”

 

“Agreed”

 

Regina smiled a bit, as his hand scooted up and down her back in soothing circles. It hit her, that it had been a very long time, since they had had a night like this. Not the almost getting killed part, but the part where they had time for each other. Not since before he left Storybrooke with Roland and who turned out to be Zelena and not his wife. It felt like forever ago. Ever since that they had had disaster hanging over their heads, they still had, but for now it was just them. And they had until daybreak, which was a long time, compared to the stolen moments, that were all they had managed to get so far. “I wouldn’t mind doing the dancing part again, though” She leaned away a bit, to look at him. “You were very good at that”

 

Robin smirked, biting his lip a bit. “Why, thank you” he chuckled.

 

“Where did you learn?”

 

“I… Didn’t” He admitted, glancing at her, still smirking. When Regina just looked back at him, with a slightly confused look on her face, he chuckled again. “What can I say, I’m a good impersonator”

 

“So you stole, your dancing abilities, that’s what you’re saying?”

 

“Well, I am a thief”

 

“True” Regina laughed as she nodded a bit. “But you’re my thief”

 

“Very true, _my_ queen” Robin tugged her closer and leaned in to kiss his way down her neck.

 

“We should really..” She stopped when her breath hitched, because he hit a particularly delicious spot. “Get some sleep”

 

“Sleep?” His head popped up to look at her “Oh.. _Sleep_ ” A mischievous grin showed on his lips as he turned her over, so she lay on the bed, before he moved after her, pinning her down and capturing her lips with his own. Thereby also silencing any protest Regina might have wanted to make. Since she had actually been meaning sleep and not what he was thinking. But she was exactly going to object to this, was she?   


	3. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny ficlet thing I did when the muse hit me.

It had been storming for more than 24 hours now. Snow swirling around with the wind, never seeming to settle, and yet huge piles of snow were forming in corners and up against walls. If Regina hadn’t been sure that the Snow Queen was dead, she would have suspected that she was behind the blizzard.

Roland and Henry were both at Emma’s when the storm started. It didn’t take very long before the power cut out and with that the electric heating in the mayor’s mansion. Luckily Regina and Robin had both been home at the time, so at least they were trapped with each other. After spending a few hours, snuggled up in blankets in front of the fire, playing cards, and listening to the storm, Regina and Robin soon found more ‘alternative’ and definitely more entertaining ways of keeping warm.

 

Out of breath and with skin glistening with sweat, they snuggled in their blissful afterglow. “Don’t move” Regina said, nudging the line of his jaw with her nose, as he was lying with one arm and leg draped over her. “I wouldn’t dream of it” Robin smirked a bit, “But why not?”

“Because right now I’m perfectly covered in blanket and you.. I can’t feel the cold” Her smile was soft and warm as she looked at him, moving impossibly closer to him. Robin’s eyes mirrored the look in hers as he smiled at her. “We don’t have to move” he whispered, before putting his head back down on the pillow they had managed to grab from the couch, before things got too heated.

“Good” The floor was rather hard and Regina imagined that having her head on Robin’s arm couldn’t be too comfortable either. But never the less, she found herself not wanting to move any time soon.

Robin buried his nose in her hair and then he stopped moving. Soon after he was breathing heavily – asleep. Regina smiled fondly as she ran her hand down along the arm draped across her, intertwining their fingers, before she too let herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
